The diary of jane
by jocelyn neko-chan
Summary: Sin quererlo, descubrió el secreto que atormentaba a la SS... Sin quererlo, contarlo fue su mision. pero ella Murió, y ahora la tarea será de ¿Orihime? ¡Nuevo Ichihime!
1. Prólogo: Extrañamente Yo

**¡Nuevo Fic! Si, mi nuevo trabajo (mas o menos largo) les pido perdón por que sea tan corto este capitulo, pero es solo el prologo, asi que no desesperen XD**

**Sin mas que decir, bleach es de tite kubo-sama, MI sensei **

_**The diary of Jane.**_

Cap. 1:

_Noche de luna, luna roja, fatídico presagio. Y con las nubes cubriendola, dejó de brillar para ella, su joven protegida. Con la respiración fatigada, se refugiaba con la oscuridad de la noche, corría, sin parar, sin dirección, escapar era su misión._

_Por favor, no pares de correr…_

_****··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**_

Despertó en medio de los agudos silbidos en su pecho. Una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, al momento que se sentaba en la cama.

Había tenido una pesadilla.

_-¿Fue un sueño…- _Susurró para si misma, evidentemente aterrada.

No era la primera… ni tampoco la última vez que se toparía con "ella".

_Al día siguiente, en el instituto de Karakura…_

Todo se veía normal, los saludos, los gritos, las efusivas demostraciones de cariño, cortesía de Asano, las peleas entre Ichigo y Rukia… en fin, todo seguía como si nada.

-Bu-Buen día…- Saludó distraídamente una pelinaranja de ojos grises.

-Ohayo Orihime- Respondió su mejor amiga Tatsuki- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Notando un semblante extraño en ella.

-N- No es nada- Enmarcando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola, Inoue- Saludó la pequeña shinigami.

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san, eh? aree? ¿Qué sucedió?- Viendo, que el pobre ichigo yacía en el piso con una mesa encima.

- Bah, se lo merece- bufó Rukia.

- Pero por qué, ahh, kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien?-arrodillándose junto a el. Con dificultad, lo ayudó a quitarse la mesa de encima. Algo desorientado, y con sanguinarios deseos para la responsable, logró sentarse.

-Ehh, sí… Gra-gracias Inoue- Sonriendole como respuesta.

-No es nada…- Extendiéndole la mano, la que el muchacho tomó gustoso.

-Pero que sucedió con Kuchiki-san?- Preguntó, dudosa.

-Bah, sólo fui sincero. Sólo le dije que debería dejar la carrera de dibujante, se moriría de hambre- Pasando la mano por detrás de la nuca, sin darle mucha importancia.

**¡BAM!**

-¡Ahh! ¡Maldita enana desgraciada que demonios te pasa!- Retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, por una patada, cortesía de Rukia.

-¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!

- Bien clase, todo siéntense- Dijo la maestra entrando al salón, con un inusual semblante tranquilo.

¡Ha-hai!

-¡Tú, Kurosaki!

-Ehh… Si?

-¿Podria hacerme el pequeño favor de soltar a la señorita Kuchiki del cuello?.

-Claro…

La clase comienza, sin mayores contra tiempos. Ichigo miraba distraído a través de la ventana. Una nota calló en su banco.

_**Te mataré de manera lenta y sanguinaria…**_

Con el dibujo de un chappy vestido de shinigami y con una katana en la mano. Ese pésimo dibujo debía ser de Rukia…

Le restó importancia, hizo añicos el papel y siguió en lo que estaba.

La clase se estaba haciendo cada vez mas pesada, la densidad se sentía en el aire. A Orihime le invadió un cansancio enorme, y aunque lucho contra el sueño, en poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormida.

_Llegó a un lugar oscuro, tétrico. No hizo el mas minimo movimiento, se quedó allí, hasta que ve como una muchacha con la vestimenta de shinigami se hacercaba corriendo hacia ella. Parecia estar escapando._

_-¡Orihime!- Le llamó cuando ya estaban frente a frente, al momento que le deposita en sus manos un libro. Le dedico una mirada llena de gratitud, para luego desvanecerse entre las sombras…_

_Jane…jane…jane…_

_**¡Jane!**_

-¡Jane!- Gritó Inoue levantando la cabeza del pupitre. Fue otro sueño. Agarró su cabeza entre las manos… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento…? Será… ¿miedo, desesperación?

-Inoue…- Le llamó Ichigo, viendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a cubrir sus mejillas. La clase recién había terminado, y la maestra no se había dado cuenta de la falta de la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo… no… nada, kurosaki-kun…- Intentando sonreir, aunque sus ojos pedían auxilio. Dejó sin mas a ichigo y salió corriendo, quedó mas que preocupado.

_****··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**_

El día pasó casi con normalidad. Orihime, en cuanto llegó a su pequeño departamento, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama.

-¿Quién… era ella…?- Pensando en eso, rápidamente cayó en brazos de morfeo.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo ^-^ Les cuento, que el fic se me ocurrió escuchando la canción "The diary of jane" de breaking benjamín. Sin mas que decir, dentro de 1 semana les traigo y conti, **

**DEJENME UN REVIEW! Y que viva el ichihime ^^**


	2. Prólogo:No tengas miedo

**Yo Actualizando x33 **

**Pronto les traigo la conti de tonto tanabata, paciencia…**

**En fin, bleach es de tite kubo…**

Cap. 2: No tengas miedo.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba nuevamente en una realidad alterna. Se vio en un enorme parque, repleto de árboles Sakura que se deshojaban, dándole un enorme toque de paz. Era realmente bello, sin exagerar, una de las postales mas bonitas que había visto en su vida. Comenzó a caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, admirándose cada vez mas. De pronto, sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Al voltearse, se encontró con los azules ojos de ella, la misma chica de sus anteriores sueños. Abrió bastante los ojos.

-Tú…- Susurró Inoue

-¡Orihime…!- Exclamó la ojiazul tomándole las manos, quedando frente a frente.- Por favor… no tengas miedo.

-Pero… ¿De que hablas…que es todo esto…?- Confundida.

-Esto… _**es tu destino**_**.**

Y todo se desvanece.

Despertó de golpe. Sintiéndose agitada y perturbada. Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad.

-Ella de nuevo.- Susurró Orihime, sentándose en la cama. ¿Qué significaba eso que dijo?

_-Esto… es tu destino- _¿De que _destino_ hablaba…?

_****··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**_

En ese mismo instante, una reunión se desarrollaba en la SS, específicamente en la sección de inteligencia, encabezada por Yamamoto, y seguida por los capitanes de cada escuadrón.

-Ha vuelto…- Declaró con voz grave.

-Todos sabíamos que esto ocurriría.- Suspiró el capitán Shunsui.

-Si… su reiatsu volvió hace 16 años humanos, pero finalmente se ha revelado.- Acotó Ukitake.

-¿Qué propone que hagamos, Yamamoto soo-taichou?- Preguntó la capitana Soi Fon.- Este problema se arrastra de cientos de años atrás, ¿No sería mejor buscar una solución definitiva?

- Es un peligro, una amenaza para la SS, probablemente la mayor que hemos tenido.- Habló Mayuri.

- Lo sabemos. Y por eso, ustedes y sus escuadrones deben estar preparados para hacer cualquier cosa. No tenemos claro en forma de que se presentará, pero una cosa es segura: Volverá… por su diario.

-Dice usted-Preguntó Ukitake - que lo mas conveniente sería buscar el diario.

-Así es.

- Pero desde que esto ocurrió lo hemos buscado, soy testigo de ello, y aún ni siquiera hay rastro de el.

- Tranquilo, capitán, ella misma nos guiará hasta el… y de esa forma, los eliminaremos a ambos, tal como lo hicimos en el pasado.

_****··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**_

Era un nuevo día en Karakura, uno lluvioso.

Ichigo salió de su casa con un paraguas naranja, a petición de Yuzu (además de decirle que combinaba con su cabello) Al avanzar mas o menos 2 calles, logró divisar delante de el, una silueta femenina. Ya mas cerca, tomó cuenta de quién era.

-¡Inoue!- Le llamó, no traía paraguas. La chica se volteó, y le sonrió, deslumbrándolo.

-Buen día, Kurosaki-kun jeje, veo que a ti también te ha pillado la lluvia.- Dijo en cuanto que estaban juntos.

Sí, pero mas importante, ¿Por qué sales de casa sin paraguas?, ¿No ves que llueve a cántaros?- La regañó. Una sensación de profunda preocupación hacia ella lo invadió… como si debiese protegerla, a como de lugar.

-Oh, jeje, gomenazai, es que el mio se fue con el viento, el último día de lluvia.

- Ahh… toma, lo necesitas mas que yo- Susurró, entregándole dicho objeto, protegiéndola de el agua.

- No, no, muchísimas gracias, Kurosaki-kun-Rebatió- Pero no estaría tranquila si tu te estás empapando.- Toma.- Entregándoselo.

-No, por favor Inoue, tómalo- Dándoselo nuevamente. La chica lo tomó, pero el, al no soltar el mango, sin querer atrajo a Orihime hacia su torso. Era la posición perfecta, ninguno de los 2 era alcanzado por la lluvia.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- Exclamó Orihime, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-E-Es me-mejor A-así- Desviando la vista, intentando disimular el rubor en sus mejillas.

Caminaron así, uno pegado al otro, sin articular ni un solo sonido, las palabras sobraban. Era perfecto. Inconscientemente, Ichigo se atrevió a mirar su rostro, y se quedó allí… era simplemente bella, natural tal como era, y adorable por el rubor en sus mejillas. Al posar la vista en sus ojos, se sintió bastante perturbado.

_-Sus ojos… están tristes… Inoue, que le pasará…- _Pensó.

La chica estaba seria, aunque muy sonrojada, no dejaba de mostrarse muy preocupada por algo.

-Inoue- La llamó Ichigo.

-¿S-si?- Lo mira, esbozándole una sonrisa, completamente falsa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Luces… extraña- Con voz preocupada, y de "Puedes confiar en mi"

- A mi? N-no, jeje, no es nada, ha de ser por que desperté mas temprano de lo habitual. – Respondió, intentando excusarse.

_-Miente…-_Pensó Ichigo-¡_ahh! Mierda, ¿Por qué no confiará en mi?_

Luego de eso, un silencio se mantuvo hasta llegar al instituto, uno muy pensativo. Cuando ya estuvieron bajo techo, Orihime se separó del pelinaranja.

-Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun… creo que te debo un favor.- Rascandose la mejilla.

-N-No fue nada Inoue, pero puedes devolverme el favor ahora mismo.

-¿Si? ¡Onegai dime como!

-Dime que te preocupa, sé que te pasa algo… - Dijo mirándola a los ojos, bastante serio, pero con voz suave. Orihime no lo podía creer… ¡Se preocupaba por ella, le importaba lo que sintiera! Pero tampoco era su intensión preocuparlo, así que buscó una coartada mas o menos creíble.

Yo…- Y la campana sonó, la salvó. Dio gracias al tiempo y a dios por el favor concedido.

-Va-vamonos al salón por favor, ya sabes como es la profesora Ochi.

Silencio. Una ventisca hizo bailar ambas cabelleras, al momento que se adentraban al edificio.

_****··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**··**(**··**)**··**(**·**)**_

La clase fue igual a todas las demás, aburrida, silenciosa e interrumpida por las exageraciones de aquel ser llamado maestra.

Orihime pensaba dejar las cosas con Ichigo tal como estaban… pero el no lo permitiría, debía hablar con ella, y mediante una nota se lo hizo saber.

"**Te acompaño a casa después de clases"**

La chica la leyó, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el pelinaranja, quien solo le asintió con la cabeza. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto tumulto de emociones simultáneamente, era algo maravilloso, y a la vez vergonsozo…

En medio de esas reflexiones, sintió una enorme pesadez en sus párpados.

-_No otra vez…- _Pensó. Aquella molestia la venció, y nuevamente cayó dormida.

_Estaba en el mismo parque, solo que esta vez, se encontraba recostada en una banca. Al sentarse, se encontró con ella._

_-Hola, dormilona.- La saludó._

_-Jane…- Murmuró Orihime._

_-Así que memorizaste mi nombre.- Susurró Jane._

_-Creo._

_Un pequeño silencio._

_-Buscas respuestas verdad.- Susurró la ojiazul mirándola con comprensión. Orihime asintió._

_-¿Quién… eres tú, que es todo esto, de que destino hablas…?_

_-Yo…- suspira- Soy tú misma. Tu antepasado… tu eres mi reencarnación. Esto… es el maldito problema que te heredé, debo advertirte todo lo que comenzará a ocurrir… pero sobre todo… debo pedirte… que no te separes de el._

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién…?_

_-Jeje, mira, te está llamando, será mejor que respondas, se está preocupando._

Y todo se desvanece. Despertó, sintiendo los leves movimientos en su cabeza, causados por "él"

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Bien… esto es por ahora xDDD juro que luego lo continuo, igual, nuevamente los dejo con incertidumbre ^-^ **

**Se cuidan, dejen reviews, y que viva el ichihime!**


	3. prologo último: solo por ser quien eres

**Bien... y aqui, el ultimo prologo ^^ lamento la tardanza...**

**en fin bleach blablabla tite blablabla**

**Cap.3:Prólogo último, Sólo por ser quien eres.**

Sintió un leve movimiento en su cabeza, como si alguien la llamara. Con pesadez, y muy lentamente se fue levantando, hasta encontrarse con los ojos café pertenecientes a Ichigo, lucían muy preocupados.

-¡Ku-Kurosaki-kun!- Exclamó ella mucho mas que nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Inoue, ¿Estás bien…?acaba de terminar la clase- Respondió- Y veo que te quedaste dormida…

-Lo siento… estaba muy cansada.- Sonriendo.

-Entiendo… o-oye… ya es hora de irnos.- Apuntando la puerta con el dedo índice. Orihime abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Que es hora de que!-

-Eso, estuviste durmiendo decorrido desde la primera clase.- En tono divertido.

-Vaya… creí que era muchísimo mas temprano…aww ¡¿y sensei!

-Tranquila, no dijo nada.- La chica suspira, sintiendo un alivio enorme. Para alguien de su edad era una catástrofe ser descubierta así por un maestro.

-Bueno… ¿Te parece si te acompaño…a casa?- Tartamudeó Ichigo, inusual mente nervioso, mirando en otra dirección. Rapidamente, pasó por la mente de la pelinaranja el mensaje que Ichigo le había mandado en la clase, muriéndose de nervios por dentro caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos entonces!

Caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir una sola palabra, parecían hechizados. Orihime pensaba e intentaba descifrar las palabras de Jane… su ultimo sueño la había dejado especialmente intrigada… esas palabras… ¿eran reales…?

_-será… acaso… ¿De kurosaki-kun de quien no debo separarme…? Jane dijo que me estaba hablando… y quien vi fue a el… que es todo esto… este problema, estas circunstancias… ¿Qué significan…?_-

-Inoue- La llamó Ichigo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-D-dime, Kurosaki-kun- Con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-Vas… ¿vas a decirme lo que te ocurre?- Mucho mas directo de lo que el mismo hubiese deseado. La expresión de la chica se volvió seria y pensativa.

-¿De- de que hablas Kurosak-kun?- Dijo fingiendo no saber de que hablaba.

-No me mientas… por favor…- Inoue baja la vista hacia el piso, sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir.

-Yo…- Susurró.- No se que decir…-Suspira- Ni siquiera yo misma sé que esta sucediendo pero, para serte sincera… este ultimo tiempo han estado ocurriendo cosas muy raras… conmigo… no se de que se trata, solo se que están pasando, y que no deseo que tu ni nadie mas se vea envuelto en caso de que sea algo grave… espero que entiendas…- Con un deje de tristeza en su voz, y la sinceridad a flor de piel.

Ichigo se quedó quieto, no avanzó mas, preocupando a Orihime.

_¿Se habrá enfadado…?_

Lo sabía.

Aunque no le había puesto la suficiente atención, aunque no se lo habían dicho, lo sabía.

Sabía que había algo raro, que estaba en peligro… que podían quitársela nuevamente. Con solo pensar en eso…

-¿Kuro…saki…kun…?- Susurró Orihime acercándose a el, temiendo su rechazo. Impulsivamente, Ichigo la toma de los brazos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, para luego envolverla con sus fuertes y grandes brazos, haciéndola sentir protegida. La abrazó efusivamente demostrando sin quererlo, su miedo, el miedo de perderla otra vez.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por lo que no reaccionó. Aquella cercanía le causaba una sensación de serenidad, como si por el solo hecho de estar así, todo estaría bien. Se le nubló la mente, ya nada era importante, el tiempo se había detenido y el mundo había dejado de girar. Era perfecto… el momento era perfecto… deseaban quedarse así para siempre. Sin aliento, sin miradas, sin palabras… esa cercanía bastaba. Podían sentir claramente como sus corazones latían desaforadamente.

-Inoue…- Susurró Ichigo en el tono mas suave que jamás haya usado.- Pase lo que pase… yo… Te protegeré. Sin importar como ni por qué… es una promesa de toda la vida… sólo puedo pedirte a cambio, que no me dejes al margen de este tipo de problemas… no estás sola…- Abrazandola con mas fuerza. A Orihime se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba feliz… mas feliz que nunca. Aún así, toda la angustia de los últimos días se le vino encima.

-Lo… Lo siento…- Balbuceó comenzando a sollozar- N-no quería preocuparte… y muchas gracias… por todo…- Ya llorando, pero con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-Nada de perdón… eso debería decirlo yo, lo siento por hacerte llorar… ¿Qué no vez que pase lo que pase me preocupo por ti…?

-Por eso… _gracias…_

Pero alguien los observaba. Desde las oscuras lejanías de un edificio cercano, alguien los espiaba con una tenebrosa sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Disfruta tus últimos días con tu amado, princesita ya que pronto…_

_**Será mi turno…**_

Silencio.

Al separarse, emprendieron nuevamente rumbo a la casa de Orihime, esta vez la chica tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo, mientras este pasó el brazo por su cintura. Aunque caminaban en silencio, no era nada incómodo.

Bueno… Kurosak-kun…- Susurró ella en cuanto llegaron a su "destino"- Gracias otra vez- Alejandose de el, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias a ti… por confiar en mi. Espero que te sientas mejor…

-¡Si…! Gracias de nuevo… adiós y vete con cuidado.- Se da la media vuelta, dejándolo sólo con la oscuridad de la noche como abrigo.

-Si… adiós…-

Al entrar a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su cama. Refugió su cabeza en la almohada, sus mejillas ardían como nunca lo habían hecho.

-Definitivamente… es de Kurosaki-kun de quien no debo separarme…-

Aunque su estomago gruñía reclamando una porción de comida, se quedó dormida plácidamente, con la imagen de su querido pelinaranja en mente.

_Nuevamente había árboles sakura, pero esta vez, era una especie de minúsculo bosque. Decidida, comenzó a caminar pausadamente, logrando así, en poco tiempo salir de aquel abismo rosa, para llegar a las orillas de un enorme lago. El agua era extrañamente transparente, parecía una manantial hecho por los dioses. _

_-Orihime- Nuevamente ella._

_-Jane…- Sin dejar de mirarla._

_-Es lindo no?... ¿Puedes creerme que este lugar de verdad existe?_

_-¿Lo- Lo dices en serio? Creí que solo estaba en las películas._

_-Jejeje…- rió la shinigami, era la primera vez que orihime la escuchaba reírse.- Puedo jurarte que existe en la SS…- Con una sonrisa melancólica.- Me recuerda… muchas cosas…_- _Cerrando los ojos a modo pensativo._

_-Jane…- Susurró Orihime_

_- Lo siento…-Le Susurró la ojiazul, sorprendiéndola.- Por lo que va a pasar… si no lo hubiese resuelto aquella vez… esto no estaría pasando… no a ti, no te lo mereces… _

_-De que… problema…hablas…- Preguntó La chica pausadamente, cuidando sus palabras. _

_-Por mucho que corras, no puedes escapar. Por mucho que luches, nunca vencerás. Soy el resultado del egoísmo de un ser superior, el error que quieren remediar hoy. Soy la verdad tras la verdad, la llave de la osadía, la manzana de la discordia. Soy la última pieza del eterno rompe cabezas… Nací para morir, para ser un arma letal… para ser… "La llave…"_

_Orihime la miraba completamente confundida._

_-¿Qué significa todo eso…?- Susurró. Jane, por su parte lanzó un suspiro y sus ojos se posaron en el lago._

_-Mira… eso es lo que fui. Palabras de aliento y miradas de asombro.-Mientras en el agua se reflejaban varias siluetas de personas vestidas de shinigam -Me admiraban… pero casi nadie logró mirar tras mis ojos, lo que ocultaba mi alma solitaria. Solo les importó las apariencias que mostraba… era yo y a la vez no. En pocas palabras, viví una maldición…_

_-¿Por qué estas tan triste?- La interrumpió su reencarnación. La chica la miró con sorpresa, y luego con mucha ternura y comprensión. La soledad en su interior era mas que evidente a los ojos de Orihime. Era una especie de maniquí, sus ojos eran vacíos, sin brillo, vivían en recuerdos pequeños de su pasado._

_-Orihime… nunca cambies… por favor….En el pasado… necesité mucho una persona como tu… por eso… vive cada día como si fuera el ultimo, lucha, aunque te digan que es ridículo, no pares de avanzar. Salvate, sobrevive, y se feliz… por ti… y por quienes están contigo._

_¿Por mis… amigos…?- susurró la chica, en el agua aparecían imágenes de sus queridos compañeros._

_-Y por el… quien se niega a estar fuera de tu vida… estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por un ser querido, no es algo que se ve regularmente.- dijo jane mirando la imagen de Ichigo._

_-él… ¿Kurosaki-kun?- sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Orihime, recordando a su caballero pelinaranja._

_-Sí… apuesto… a que el cambiará tu destino. Kurosaki Ichigo. No te separes de el… te protegerá…_

_Pero… ¿Y si sale lastimado…? Yo… no deseo que otros se lastimen por mi culpa…_

_-Sabía que estabas enamorada de el.- Soltó Jane, Orihime se sonrojó hasta las orejas, la habían atrapado, y su tinte no parecía ayudarle mucho._

_-Solo… sobrevive… por favor…_

Neblina. Todo se oscurece, el lugar pierde forma definida y se levanta en una nueva realidad, en su habitación. Con las palabras de Jane en su mente, nuevamente, el amanecer había llegado.

Luego de la reunión, en la SS los ánimos eran de trabajo. La misión había dejado de ser un rumor; ya que los nombres de quienes la enfrentarían estaban mas que dichos. Cada capitán era el encargado de elegir un subordinado, así, llegando al 13avo escuadrón, El flamante peli blanco capitán, mas conocido como Ukitake Juushiro se disponía dar la noticia. No le costó mucho tomar la decisión; sabía perfectamente lo bien que encajaba en la misión su elegida: Rukia Kuchiki.

-Con permiso…- Dijo la pelinegra entrando a la oficina.

-Por favor, pasa Kuchiki.

-Si gracias Ukitake- taichou.

Rukia se dispuso a tomar asiento frente a el, esperando que comenzara a hablar. Estaba algo seria, por lo que el capitán soltó una pequeña risita.

-No es necesario que estés tan seria… es una conversación, así que tranquila.

-Entiendo, entiendo ¬¬

-Tú…- Comenzó- Has… ¿Escuchado hablar sobre la "la maldición de la sociedad de Almas"?

-Creo- Respondió ella- sí, lo oí un par de veces cuando vivía en los distritos de Rukongai. ¿Pero que hay con eso?

Ukitake lanzó un suspiro, le era difícil hablar.

-Veras… Hace bastantes años atrás, yo ya era parte de este escuadrón, claro, no como capitán, era un simple subordinado. No era novedad que llegaran recién graduados de la academia, jamás fue un tema que mucho me interesara, pero un día…

-Un día…- repitió Rukia incitándolo a hablar, la historia la había dejado enganchada, llenando su burda imaginación de las típicas cosas que aparecían en los mangas shoujo.

-… Llegó a nuestras filas la shinigami mas impresionante que jamás ha existido. Tenía tanto talento como habilidad, una rapidez increíble para aprender, había salido en tiempo record de la academia, además de ser muy hermosa, dulce y amable con todo el mundo. Nunca he conocido persona mas perfecta que ella…- Con tono melancólico, los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, y en aquellos gratos momentos.

-¿Y luego que ocurrió? Si lo que usted dice es totalmente real, entonces esa chica de ser leyenda…

-Pero…- continuó- ese fue el pasaporte hacia su final. El ser ella… el ser especial la condenó. Sólo por ser quien era…

¿De que habla…? sea mas específico…

-Sin quererlo descubrió el secreto que atormentaba a la SS, sin quererlo contarlo fue su misión. Pero ella murió. Nos dejó su maldición… escribiendo todo aquello en un diario de vida… conocido como "El Diario de Jane", el que hemos buscado desde hace siglos.

-¿Qué…? Si esta todo escrito en aquel diario… entonces… la sociedad de almas corre peligro… ¿Reencarnó…?

-Así es, específicamente hace 16 años humanos. Tu misión, junto a tus compañeros de misión, será ahora la de encontrarla…a ella y el diario, para eliminarla de una vez por todas.

…**Comienza la acción…**

**~Final del prólogo~**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, un especial saludo para azkaban por decirme como caramba se hacía lo de permitir reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta ^^ gracias, a ustedes por el apoyo, y nos vemos la proxima **


	4. Protegeré esa sonrisa tu sonrisa

**Hola gente! Tiempo sin subir contis… lo siento, problemas de internet, tiempo e inspiración se pusieron encima ¬¬ pero gracias al cielo, ya todo está resuelto. El capi es largo (9 hojas en Word!) y de todo corazón, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**Cap. 4: Protegeré esa sonrisa. **

Las clases recientemente habían terminado. El día no había tenido mayor novedad, al menos no para los humanos del salón. Precisamente en este lugar, se encontraban Rukia y Renji, ya que por órdenes de la maestra debían limpiar el salón. Renji lanzó un suspiro cansado, mientras terminaba de levantar la última silla.

-Ahhh… Es peor que la academia… y encima luego de esto, debo ir con el maltratador de Urahara, ¡Maldita sea, ese tipo me estresa!- Reclamó, y esperó una respuesta, una frase, un "No reclames" o algo de ese estilo proveniente de su amiga de la infancia. Pero tal parecía que Rukia ni le había escuchado, ya que miraba atraves de la ventana completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿Rukia…?- Le llamó - Heeyy! Te estoy hablando, regresa, los chappys no han venido a llevarte a la tv, ¡Así que despierta!- Gritó moviendo frenéticamente la mano frente a ella, pero no dio señales de vida.

Y con razón.

Desde la conversación con Ukitake había quedado así de sumergida en el curioso tema de el "Diario de Jane". Por alguna razón, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre esto, como si la respuesta estuviese ante sus ojos, y no pudiera verla. Le cabreaba pensar esto. Las piezas del rompecabezas ya estaban tiradas, ahora, la pregunta era, ¿Sería capaz de unirlas, hacerlas encajar?.

-Maldita sea…- susurró para sí, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Renji lanzó un bufido.

-¡¿Media hora llamándote y lo único que eres capaz de decir es "Maldita sea"? – Gritó apuntándola con el dedo índice acusatoriamente.- Ahhh… no sé que gano reclamando, tu nunca vas a cambiar.- Suspiró llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca. Rukia lo miró, incrédula. De verdad que en cuanto mas pensaba, mas se desconectaba del mundo real.

-Ah…- Dijo- Lo siento, eso de maldita sea no era para ti… es solo…

-¿Sólo qué?

-Pensaba en la misión… Ukitake-taichou me contó la historia sin muchos detalles, y bueno, tu me conoces: el tema me dejó intrigada.- Explicó cruzada de brazos.

-Entiendo…- Susurró el pelirojo en tono reflexivo.

-Además… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto… algo pasará… algo... algo malo Renji.

-¿Por que lo dices?- Preguntó él. Rukia puso la mano en derecha en el mentón, pensando.

-No…- Respondió.- ¿No te has fijado lo raros que están Ichigo e Inoue últimamente?

-Para nada, la mandarina sigue siendo un patán, y ella todavía tan linda y dulce… no, no les he visto nada distinto.- Respondió Instantáneamente. A rukia se le subieron las ganas de plantarle una silla en la cabeza.

-¡¿Linda y dulce?- Gritó escandalizada. La verdad, muchas veces había escuchado esos comentarios sobre Orihime de otros chicos… pero que lo dijera Renji era muy distinto.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?- Preguntó el arqueando una ceja. _Estas celosa…-_ Pensó. Ella se puso de todos colores y frunció el ceño mas que nunca, furiosa.

-No me importa ni me interesa, el tema era otro no lo desvíes.- Dijo rápidamente, haciéndose la madura. Renji suspiró, era muy divertido hacerla enojar.

-Esta bien, esta bien.

-Si tu eres un retrasado mandril que no logra ver a su alrededor, no es mi culpa, y no significa que seamos todos iguales a ti- Se vengó ella, recibiendo una asesina mirada.- Inoue está muy muy muy distraída y preocupada por algo. No parece ella. Se ve que tiene miedo…- Con voz seria.- E Ichigo… tal parece que últimamente se mueve sólo porque ella lo hace…- Renji la miró con confusión.- Me refiero- Prosiguió para quitarle las dudas- a que está muy ocupado en ella… es como si quisiera tenerla con el las 24 horas del día, deberías fijarte, no le ha quitado el ojo de encima por nada del mundo. Al principió creí que era por acosador, luego me convencí de que está enamorado, parece un bobo- Comentó sonriendo.- Y con esto de la misión… creo que algo va mal con ellos, mas con Inoue… no lo sé, es un estúpido presentimiento que me está volviendo loca- Culminó. Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Renji la miró dubitativo.

-Vaya… realmente sería todo un lío si tuvieras la razón Rukia.- La chica iba a responder, pero los teléfonos celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar.

-Maldita sea… ¿Un hollow?- exclamó Renji.

-No- Contradijo ella- Es un reiatsu mucho mas fuerte ¡Vamos!-Ordenó con voz preocupada Saliendo de sus giagais.

Ichigo se disponía a salir del instituto, con una no muy alentadora expresión. Su paso era lento y pausado, sin rastro de apuro alguno. Parecía bajo una especie de hechizo… y prácticamente, así lo era, ya que de sus pensamientos monotemáticos, la imagen de Inoue Orihime se negaba rotundamente a salir.

Las calles parecían mas lentas y cansadas que nunca, pidiendo la pronta apocalipsis de la tierra. Ichigo mantenía la vista gacha. Tal vez, si seguía mirando, se agujerearía el piso, o en el mejor de los casos, se encontraría una moneda. Era un estúpido. Un pobre imbécil. Sin darse cuenta; ya casi nadie había a su alrededor. Estaba desértico.

Miró, extrañado.

-Io… Shinigami…- Dijo alguien a su espalda, mientras un enorme reiatsu se apoderaba del lugar.

-¡Gracias, señor!

-jojojo, gracias a ti niño, ¡vuelve pronto!

El chico de no mas de 8 años, salía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.¿ Y quién no lo estaría si en sus manos tiene una bolsa llena de apetitosos dulces?.

El dueño de la tienda lo vio salir. A simple vista, el tipo era un pobre vagabundo, con cara despreocupada, y el rostro desatendido, no daba buena impresión. Usaba un vistoso kimono color verde, unas sandalias de madera, y un sombrero rayado que tapaba buena parte de su cara. No dejaba ver sus ojos. De pronto, la sonrisa se alejó de su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya…- susurró, sin una pizca de la alegría que hace instantes emanaba.- Creí que me dejarían tomar un respiro…- Finalmente se dejó ver en el marco de la puerta un hombre, aparentemente sin muy buenas intenciones . Traía consigo una espada, y una expresión de completa frialdad.

-¿Urahara Kisuke?- interrogó instantáneamente.

-Sólo soy el humilde dueño de una pequeña tienda de dulces…- Respondió con katana en mano, y un descomunal brillo en los ojos- Benihime…

Sintió como aquel reiatsu se apoderaba del lugar. Era simplemente aterrador. Al escuchar su voz tras la espalda, Dio media vuelta, y encima de un pequeño edificio, logró ver la silueta de un muchacho mas o menos de su edad. El chico no dijo nada, sólo se lo quedó observando, aturdido ante el echo de que lo llamara "Shinigami".

-hace una linda tarde… no crees?- Prosiguió con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro, sin despegar los ojos de Ichigo.- Acaso no se te apetece…- empuñando lo que parecía una zampaktou-…morir?- Y diciendo esto, se abalanza sobre el. Instantáneamente, el pelinaranja sacó su forma shinigami, y con zangetsu, paró en seco el ataque. Inmediatamente una ráfaga de viento lo azotó, demostrando la fuerza del impacto.

-Maldición…- Balbuceó entre dientes. Su atacante seguía observándole con una sádica sonrisa. No había nada mejor que ver el miedo de sus insignificantes víctimas, según lo que el creía. Sus pies se movieron tan rápido, que Ichigo no puedo distinguir el momento en que se alejó a 2 metros de él, a cuando con la espada, y desde la espalda, amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

-Jejeje…- Se carcajeó, como si la situación fuese divertida.- Estas perdido… _Xiao shinigami…*- _Declaró.- Hasta nunca.- Estaba dispuesto a decapitarlo sin una gota de remordimiento, y sin siquiera darle una explicación. Pero no contaba con que a Ichigo no le apeteciera en lo mas minimo morir, y con el shunpo, fue capaz de salir de la situación, unos metros mas delante de él. Apretó los puños con fuerza en los costados, furiosamente.

-¡¿Quién eres, que demonios pretendes!- Preguntó en un grito

Silencio.

-¡Responde maldita sea!

-Jajaja… Tal parece que me han estafado. Creí que serías menos escurridizo.- Vociferó, ignorando por completo la molestia desesperada de Ichigo, quién estaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, y una rabia dubitativa incontenible irradiando de sus ojos.- ¿Sabes?- Continuó el atacante, quien por cierto, tenía el cabello blanco largo hasta la nuca, rebelde y desordenado. Sus ropas aparentaban a un muchacho de secundaria, despreocupado y risueño, bastante guapo para las féminas.

- Tengo la hermosa costumbre de no asesinar a mis contrincantes escurridizos, como tú… considérate con suerte… al menos no sin antes "jugar un poco con ellos"…- Acentuando mas su sádica y divertida sonrisa.

-¡No me jodas!- Respondió rápidamente el pelinaranja, aproximándose a el con enojo e intenciones de atacarlo. Pero el tipo fue mas que rápido, y de un ágil movimiento, paró a zangetsu sin mayor esfuerzo con su katana.

-Que demonios…- Balbuceó Ichigo perplejo.

-Eres insistente… me agrada, me agrada… no quiero matarte… creo que esto será interesante…

-_Que mierda tendrá en mente…-_ Se preguntaba el shinigami.

-Entonces …

-¿Eh…?

-Que te parece si te digo…- Prosiguió, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- ¿…Inoue… Orihime…?

Luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Ambos terminaron sobre un edificio, el atacante en el suelo boca abajo, e Ichigo, con el pie cruelmente puesto sobre su espalda, amenazando con partirle el torso sin remordimientos con su zampaktou.

Había sido tan veloz como un rayo.

-Maldito…- murmuró Ichigo.- ¡QUE DIABLOS SABES TÚ DE INOUE!-

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- Rió. Que burla. Que estúpida burla. El shinigami nada atinó a decir ¿Quién era ese idita, atacándole por nada y encima hablando de inoue como si la conociera?

-je… mucho mejor de lo que pensé…- dijo el peliblanco luego de terminar su ataque de risa.- Me presento. Mi nombre es Xeng… Xeng Shou… y aunque sé que nos volveremos a ver… ruega por no oírlo otra vez…

-¿Por qué me atacas, que sabes de Inoue?

-Ahhhh… que testarudo eres. Yo solo recibo órdenes.

-¡¿De quién?-

-De quién destruirá la Sociedad de Almas… "El príncipe impuro"

-¿Qué…?

-Mucha información_, xiao shinigami…_ sayonara…

Y de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

Dejando a Ichigo con la boca abierta, sin saber exactamente que hacer ni que pensar… todo sucedió tan rápido… Las preguntas inundaron su mente… preguntas lógicas y conclusiones ilógicas. Sólo era muy poco lo que podía hacer, por lo que decidió ir con el único ser viviente que podría ayudarlo de alguna forma: Urahara Kisuke.

Llegó allá con la respiración entrecortada, y una no muy grata expresión, ya en su forma humana, caminando como cualquier adolecente normal, a un lugar que digamos, no muy normal.

Al llegar, lo primero que notó fue el ambiente polvoriento. Ururu y Jinta jugueteaban por allí, como siempre.

-¡Ah, como te va, fresita-kun!- Saludó "amigablemente" Jinta, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Calla que no tengo ganas de jugar, estúpido niño-piña- Respondió a la burla muy seriamente y pasando de el- ¿Está Urahara-san?

-Bah, llegas en mal momento cabeza hueca… no está, salió, jamás volverá, así que vete y deja de fastidiar.

-No digas esas cosas, jinta-kun, nos retarán…- Se apresuró a redimir Ururu- Kisuke-san salió.

-Maldición… - Susurró Ichigo bajando la vista- En fin… si no está, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Hasta luego- Se despidió alzando la mano, y desapareciendo entre el polvo levantado. Decidió irse a casa… y pensar. Mucho. Lo necesitaba. No había nada claro. Nada de nada.

-¿Quien era?- Preguntó Tesai saliendo de la tienda, una vez que el visitante ya había desaparecido

-Fresita-kun- Respondió Jinta.- Quería hablar con Kisuke-san.

-Supongo que no dijeron nada ¿Cierto?- dijo en tono amenazante.

-¡ugh! N-no na-nada d-de nada

Era un nuevo día en Karakura, una nueva jornada en la casa Kurosaki. Las pequeñas Yuzu y Karin desayunaban inusualmente tranquilas, ya que su padre y hermano aún no dignaban a bajar. Se sentía la dulce brisa del viento hacer bailar las cortinas, y mover el cabello de Karin, lo que la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-yuzu- Llamó a su hermana. La niña levantó la vista, para así demostrarle que estaba poniéndole atención.

-No crees…- Comenzó- Que está todo muy, muy, DEMASIADO tranquilo?- Preguntó haciendo énfasis en aquella palabra. La pequeña Yuzu miró al techo en el dedo índice en el mentón, reflexionando.

-Ahora que lo dices… la mañana esta muy…- Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que un enorme estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa, desde las escaleras. Las chicas se miran entre sí, y en un 2x3 ya se habían levantado de la mesa.

-¡Ahhh, deja de fastidiar!- Gritó Ichigo, usando el uniforme del colegio, y su padre tomándolo del cuello por la espalda, lo que conseguía casi ahogarlo. Tal parecía que isshin no estaba dispuesto a responder por las demandas de su hijo, mas en vez de eso intentó mandarlo al piso de una patada, lo que no consiguió, ya que Ichigo se había alcanzado a zafar y había salido disparado escaleras abajo

-oh no señor, ni creas que te salvarás de mi, Ichigo, soy tu padre y quiero saber ¡¿Por qué demonios llegaste tarde a casa el otro día?- Gritó Isshin con euforia, persiguiéndolo a toda velocidad. Desafortunadamente para el muchacho, cuando se disponía a salir rumbo al instituto, el doctor kurosaki lo alcanzó, mostrando así una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por mandarlo a la lona.

-Maldito viejo…- Susurró Ichigo con el ceño mas fruncido que nunca, oh si, Isshin Kurosaki lamentaría eso luego. El muchacho yacía tirado en el piso, y para evitar que escapara, su padre se posicionó encima de él, le tomó con exagerada fuerza el brazo, para torcerlo con alevosía. Sí, realmente se arrepentiría de aquello.

El contarle a su familia lo ocurrido hace un par de días con Orihime, no era siquiera una opción para ichigo, ya que ni siquiera él podía creerlo del todo. Pasó el resto del día con cara de idiota cada vez que la recordaba, y no era para menos. Sin desearlo, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas, lo suficiente para que los presentes lo notaran.

-Onii-chan- Dijo la pequeña yuzu, corriendo muy preocupada por ambos.- ¡Dejen de pelear!

-Ya, déjalos Yuzu- Interrumpió Karin- más importante, ¿Cómo está eso de llegar tarde, Ichi-nii?

-Ahora tu también, Karin!- Exclamó el chico indignado, y atrapado. Si no hablaba, sería su fin.

-¡Nos preocupaste a todos, incluso a tu guapo padre!- Prosiguió Isshin con la insólita reprimenda. Y encima sus hermanas también acosándolo con preguntas ¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

-AAhh…- Lanzó un bufido, completamente resignado.- Yo… ¡acompañé a una amiga a casa! ¡¿Satisfecho?- gritó.

Seguido de un sepulcral silencio. Isshin aflojó la cárcel de la que tenía preso a Ichigo, por lo que este alcanzó a escapar. Por breves instantes (Que parecieron horas) no voló ni una mosca, nadie podía asimilar lo que el bravucón, serio y malhumorado de Kurosaki Ichigo había admitido en voz lo suficientemente alta, como para ser escuchada a 10 kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE!- Exclamaron los 3 llenos de euforia, ya tan cerca de Ichigo, que este podía sentir sus frenéticas respiraciones encima de su rostro. Karin lo miró con incredulidad.

-Bah,- Bufó- Apuesto a que se trata de Tatsuki-chan…

Yuzu reaccionó posando sus pequeñas manos en el pecho, casi totalmente decepcionada.

-¿Es cierto que fue ella…?- Preguntó en tono bajo, casi inaudible.

-Bueno…- Murmuró él. Y entonces vio a su padre, quién, contra todo pronóstico, estaba serio, casi reflexivo. En esa posición, podía decirse que era una persona normal.

-Ichigo…- Le llamó, en tono grave, completamente descomunal en un tipo tan alegre y efusivo como él.

Este se lo quedó mirando, bastante perturbado por la curiosa actitud.

-¿Sí…?

-Ella…- Siguió hablando Isshin- Acompañaste a Orihime-chan, ¿cierto…?- Definitivamente algo andaba mal. El día en que su hijo se ofreciera a llevar a una chica a casa, probablemente Isshin y compañía limitada se abrían tirado desde un tercer piso, para así verificar que no estaban soñando. Pero su reacción estaba muy lejos del "podría ser", al menos la del padre.

-¡Momento!, ¿Estamos hablando de Orihime Inoue-san?- chilló Yuzu, ante la anonadada y completamente fuera de órbita mirada de Karin.

-s-sí… fue a Inoue…- Reconoció Ichigo pasando la mano por detrás de la nuca, revoloteando aún más su rebelde cabellera anaranjada. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, y sus ojos se habían posado en el piso, como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del universo.

-Wooooow… In-in-increíble Es increíble que onii-chan esté enamorado de una chica aunque no me sorprende que te guste Orihime-san- habló yuzu, tan rápido que atropellaba las palabras unas con otras, y haciendo mímica con sus manos del cuerpo que la muchacha poseía.

Karin asentía frenéticamente, como estando de acuerdo con cada palabra que su pequeña hermana decía.

-Supongo… mi vida fue corta, al menos me hubiese gustado jugar mas football…- Rezongó

Recibiendo una dubitativa mirada por parte de Yuzu.

-Será el fin del mundo…- Aclaró suspirando. Su hermano intentó no prestarle atención, tampoco era lo ideal enojarse con ella. Pero luego, sin previo aviso, Isshin nuevamente irrumpe en la escena.

-Jejeje- rió arrastrando a Ichigo hacia la puerta.- Se te está haciendo tarde para la escuelita, pero tranquilo hijo mio, que tu bello y sexy padre te acompañará parte del trayecto- Con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa. Sus hijas quedaron con cara de WTF! Y el aludido pelinaranja se limitó salir de casa, para luego encararlo.

-Momento, momento viejo baka, puedo caminar, pero ¿Escuelita?, ¿bello?, ¿Sexy?, ¿Escuelita?- Preguntó con una expresión no muy distinta a la de yuzu y Karin. Isshin, para su sorpresa, estaba serio. Había prendido un cigarrillo y caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos, delante de el. Volteó levemente la mirada.

-¿Y tu con quien mierda estás hablando?, vamos, tengo un par de cosas que parlotear contigo.- Le ordenó emprendiendo camino nuevamente. Ichigo se quitó todos los sanguinarios deseos que tenía para su padre, con la curiosidad que le producía verlo, el loco-maniaco- desquiciado que era, actuando como alguien normal, lo carcomía lenta y tortuosamente por dentro.

Tal vez era un sueño.

Pero eso a nadie le importaba. Salió caminando tras de el, hasta alcanzarlo y esperó que este se dignara a articular palabra alguna. Parecía distraído por el paisaje, lo contemplaba con una mirada nostálgica.

Ichigo…- Comenzó a hablar. Su voz sonó reflexiva, como si en medio de la conversación estuviese recordando algo.- Soy tu padre, y te conozco. Sé lo mucho que te preocupan tus amigos…- Hace una pequeña pausa- lo mucho que te preocupa Orihime-chan, y creeme, que te entiendo…- Cierra los ojos, e inevitablemente la imagen de su difunta esposa se apodera de su mente.- Así como también sé que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlos, que darías lo que sea para eso. Pero, algunas veces, por mucho que lo deseemos, por mucho que nos esforzemos… es inevitable doblar la mano al destino.

Ichigo lo contempló atentamente, intentando entender sus palabras. Las calles estaban tan frías como otoñales, así, también el viento se hacía presente, levantaba y lograba hacer bailar a los árboles, que de tanto en tanto se deshojaban. Isshin miró este espectáculo con media sonrisa en el rostro, y continuó hablando.

-Muchas veces… los humanos tenemos una misión pre-destinada, en la que nada ni nadie se puede interponer. Es allí, dónde el destino ordena una cosa, y nosotros, nada mas debemos agachar la cabeza y acatarlo tal cual es. Lo mas doloroso, además de aceptarlo, es que todos nuestros esfuerzos son inútiles, y las personas especiales se marchan de nuestro lado sin que siquiera podamos decirles "Adiós…". Es horriblemente injusto.- Agregó con voz monocorde.- Ichigo, hijo, me hace muy feliz el que te hayas interesado en una chica… Ya que eso, es la prueba de que aquello que sientes latir dentro de tu pecho, es un corazón, y que ya encontraste la razón por la cuál lo hace. Recuerdo cuando conocí a mi querida Masaki… creo que durante mucho tiempo mi corazón latía sólo por ella… luego, nacieron Tú Karin y Yuuzu, y me di cuenta, que tenía nuevos motores para el… Cuando tu madre murió… mi corazón bajó su ritmo, ya que una de sus razones se había ido… y creo que hasta el día de hoy es así. Supongo que mi corazón no se ha vuelto a disparar desde hace mucho tiempo… pero bueno, eso no va al caso.

En todo ese lapso, nada había salido de los labios de Ichigo, ya que su mente reflexionaba una y otra vez lo que Isshin le estaba diciendo. Al darse cuenta lo que era, sintió con claridad cómo una enorme sensación de vacío se acrecentaba en su pecho. Dolía. Era fuerte escuchar que tu padre dijera que no había esperanza, que nuevamente te quedarías sin sol. Cerró las manos en forma de puños, apretó la quijada furiosamente, detuvo su avance e Isshin lo imitó casi instantáneamente y se lo quedó viendo, esperando su reacción.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Inoue Orihime… SU Inoue Orihime…

-Viejo…- Susurró dejando ver sus ojos, incendiados en determinación.- No me importa lo que digas. No me importa lo que el mundo tenga deparado… yo elegiré mi propio camino… y ni tu ni nadie podrá sacarme de allí.- Culminó comenzando a avanzar nuevamente. Isshin lanzó un enorme suspiro, lo conocía, con Ichigo Kurosaki no se podía.

-Vaya… si que estás enamorado…- Lo molestó con voz picarona. Ichigo se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Ya cállate de una maldita vez… ahh… y yo que creí que serías civilizado por unos momentos mas…- Bufó. Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va.

- ¡Mejor, reconocelo ahora que estás a tiempo!, ¡adiós hijito, que te vaya bien en la escuelita y saluda a mi nuera Orihime-chan de mi parte!- Gritó cuando el pelinaranja ya se había alejado.

-¡Deja de fastidiar!- Respondió, rogando por que nadie lo haya escuchado. Siguió caminando a paso regular, pensando en lo que había dicho su padre… ¿él, enamorado…?. No. Movió de lado a lado rápidamente la cabeza, para quitar esos pensamientos. Era imposible que un chico como el desarrollara ese tipo de emociones… debía ser así. Avanzó tranquilamente por breves minutos, que le parecieron largas horas.

-¡Kurosaki-kuuuun!- Escuchó que lo llamaban. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con los alegres ojos de su querida compañera de clases. Venía tal cual como se arreglaba cada día… tan dulce y encantadora. La miró, y un leve rubor se apoderó vilmente de sus mejillas, delatando su nerviosismo. Aún así, no era capaz de apartar los ojos de su perfecto rostro… tal bello y delicado… y con una deslumbrante sonrisa pulida en el. De esas que lo hipnotizaban, y lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo. Podría quedarse el resto de su vida contemplándola. Y sólo para él, esa sonrisa le pertenecía, era la misma que le regalaba cada mañana, la misma que siempre le dedicaba. No podía vivir sin ella, no podía concebir una existencia lejos de su presencia… simplemente no lo haría. Aquel dibujo en sus labios, era el equivalente de el sol saliendo cada mañana, para el resto de las personas. Era suya, e iba a cuidarla… sin importar de que, o cuán grandes sean sus problemas.

-¡Hola, inoue!- Saludo con una de sus inusuales sonrisas, alzando la mano. No. Jamás permitirían que los hilos de sus destinos se desataran.

La chica lo miró, y comenzaron a acercarse mutuamente. No se había dado cuenta, pero ya estaban frente al instituto.

-Buen día, Kurosaki-kun- saludó ella. La siguió observando, como embobado. _No me importa cuál sea tu destino, inoue… me encargaré… de que siempre sea lo mejor para ti… _

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó ruborizada por el hecho de que el chico la viera tan fijamente.

-No…nada- _Quisiera siempre poder estar a tu lado… Y que sin importar como… _

-¿Entramos?-_Seas muy feliz…_

_-_Claro…- _Por eso… confía en mí_

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupada al verlo tan pensativo. El chico siguió avanzando, con ella a su lado…-_ ya que pase lo que pase…_

-Sí… estoy bien…

_**Protegeré esa sonrisa…**_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Bien… hasta aquí llegamos por el capi. Aunque sea de los malos, me encanta Xeng *¬*… y la ultima parte se me hizo muy tierna ^^. Los dejaré con unas cuantas dudas, y supongo que dentro de unas cuantas semanas les tendré la continuación. En fin, se cuidan, no coman tonterías, sean felices mientras puedan, y que el ichihime esté con ustedes.**

***Xiao Shinigami: en Chino, "Xiao" significa "pequeño" y como todos sabemos, en japonés shinigami significa "Dios de la muerte". En conclusión, la traducción sería "pequeño Dios de la muerte"**

…


End file.
